


Progeny of BLACKLIGHT & Assassin

by HackGeneration (Hack_Generation), Pirateweasel



Series: Progeny of BLACKLIGHT & Assassin [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype (Video Game), [PROTOCREED], [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Alex Mercer/ Desmond Miles Mpreg, Clusterfuck of plot bunnies, Desmond knocked up, M!preg, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant!Des, Seperate mind ZEUS, You broke me, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/HackGeneration, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercer is going to pay either way. Dana thinks it's strange and hilarious much to Desmond's chagrin. Ragland is puzzled. Shaun may or may not know. As for Cross he is just 100% done. Minor male OC included! Rated M for language and Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Greatest Enemy...Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going by Trimester. Too lazy to make it longer. And Thanks to PirateWeasel for helping out again! check out PirateWeasel's stories they are the most genius! 
> 
> This is sort of AU-ish I guess. Desmond survives AC 3 kinda meets up with Alex afterwards when he and his friends are assigned to NY to deal with Templars
> 
> HeadCanon: ZEUS is a seperate entity in Mercer's mind. He is the instincts and mentality of the virus with Shaun's snarky/sarcastic attitude. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Prompt) from: Afton Walker: : Could you take requests for mpreg Shaun/Des and mpreg Alex/Des? Cause I've found that there aren't very many of those.
> 
> Ok here ya' go man. This first chapter is kinda uninteresting in a way, but its a start!

**_Chapter Title:_** My Greatest Enemy...Stairs.

**_First Trimester—Month 1_ **

**_Symptom(s): Back/Hips Ache_ **

* * *

At first Desmond didn't notice the small aches he was getting in his back and hips. In fact he was oblivious. Thinking it was soreness from the parkour training he'd done for the day.

Alex smirked at him. He watched from a rooftop, across from their apartment, as Desmond slowly made his way down the street after his parkour training session. BLACKLIGHT's smirk grew wider as he followed Desmond, the assassin was going to visit Dana. Alex had recieved a message from BLACKWATCH Captain Robert Cross that another HIVE had developed near Mercer and his lover's residence. So of course he would have to be the one to destroy it, the virus already had an established HIVE and didn't need a rival one, especially since the one that he created considered Desmond it's Queen. But first Mercer would make sure Desmond made it to his siter's safe-house before he left to take care of the rival HIVE.

It was funny to Alex and irritating to Desmond. Hunters wouldn't stop bothering him for attention. The soreness didn't help either. He knew the Hunters wouldn't attack but he swore that if one more of those pink fleshy bastards kept bringing him dead things as 'gifts'...

Mercer sniggered when he landed on another roof across from Dana's top floor apartment. He had heard Desmond groan and watched the man stare at the stairs when the outside elevator didn't work. BLACKLIGHT observed his lover grumble and glare at the stairs as if it personally wanted to cause him hindrance. Desmond was strange sometimes. He could take injuries and soreness from his free-running and assassin missions, but complained when he was faced with a simple flight of stairs...well actually three flights of stairs. But still...

ZEUS spoke up in the back of Mercer's mind.  _" Why won't you assisst the Queen? He appears to be physically unwell."_

The entity was the mind of the virus, the ruthless killer side that served it's purpose. ZEUS had no qualms about killing people or things, he himself a bit of a beast. The entity was also bossy, being snarky and sarcastic like Shaun when need be. ZEUS was extremely adamant in protecting Mercer's lover, he would rant and purposefully cause pain to Alex if he did something that would cause Desmond to react negatively. He almost never referred to Desmond by his name, only calling him the Queen, which got annoying sometimes.

Mercer replied, saying simply, "Desmond is fine, he's just complaining is all."

ZEUS huffed hearing that; if he had a physical form he'd be crossing his arms and furrowing his brows into an agitated stare.  _" The purpose of complaining is to voice your distress or to voice a problem that needs to be solved. What you meant is whining and the Queen certainly doesn't do so, unlike you."_

Alex's retort was cut short when he heard his lover yell, "Screw it!" and began to make his way up the stairs at a snails pace.

The entity growled out,  _"This is your fault idiot."_

"How? I'm not the one who trained for over an hour."

_" You were too rough with the Queen..."_ZEUS counted silently  _"...two days ago!"_

"What are you talking about?" Mercer's brow raised as he watched Desmond get up the first flight of steps with a relieved smile before frowning and grumbling again as he went up the second flight, cursing the elevator for not working and the stairs for being so long.

Alex thought about it before a shit-eating grin spread widely across his face. "You meant our little activity that went on all night? I guess I'm better than you criticize me to be~"

That explained how slow Desmond was moving up the stairs.

He and Alex's rough sex on Tuesday night was two days ago since it was Friday today and he was still feeling the aftermath...ugh he'd have to ask Alex to be not so rough next time (although he'd enjoyed it) so he wouldn't end up with added soreness to his already aching body.

"Fuuu-" Desmond growled out as he stopped near the beginning of the third flight of steps. The damn aches in his hips and back were weird! Maybe he'd twisted a certain way or made a wrong move. He'd ask Ragland about it later on.

A timer beeped on Mercer's wrist, it was given to him by his sister. Dana had given it to him to help notify when his mission started. She wasn't timing him, but it would remind Alex to get moving if he got distracted, often times the distraction was his lover that in all honesty is a hot piece of assassin ass. The timer made a pinging sound and a green little light blipped. That was BLACKLIGHT'S cue to go. Sighing, he looked back just as Desmond made it to the top of the third flight of stairs. The Syrian was giving himself a silent cheer before sitting down to rest near Dana's door against the wall.

ZEUS spoke,  _"Get your fat-ass moving Mercer. You've wasted enough time; that HIVE is a threat to the Queen and won't kill itself!"_

Alex blew out a breath before crouching.  He coiled the Biomass in his legs and jumped, gliding away from the apartments and heading to the location of his objective.

Dana opened her door when she heard Desmond outside. "Wow, you look like shit."

"Thanks Dana, I feel like it." Desmond groaned as he got up. He rubbed his hips and back before carefully stretching. The Mercer sibling grinned at him toothily before leaving the door open for Desmond to walk in and close. The assassin smiled back and did just that.


	2. Assassins at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate water. I'm hydrophobic (thanks for nothing Altair). 
> 
> Shaun is a jerk. Dana and Rebecca make it weird.
> 
> Alex is no help in the end, ZEUS isn't happy, and volley ball can kiss my ass!
> 
> WOW. Much sand. Very disappointment. Much water. NOPE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PirateWeasel for helping me out with this one!
> 
> Rate, review, criticize! speak as thou! i want to know what you liked or didn't like!
> 
> Disclaimer: Dont own AC or [PROTOTYPE] or [PROTOCreed] fandom.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter Title:_** Assassin's at the Beach

**_First Trimester—Month 2_**

**_Symptom(s): The 'Glow' / Atomic Bikini (In this case the male equivalent which would be Atomic Swim Shorts)_ **

* * *

Desmond hated water, he was absolutely terrified and avoided it at all cost. He wasn't afraid enough not to take showers, oh no, it was baths and rather large substantial bodies of water that got his heart racing.

 

The fact that he was shanghaied into going to the beach with Dana, Shaun, and Rebecca was even worse. At least Mercer had come, much to his chagrin. ZEUS had forced him to go, threatening to cause a reaction from the Queen that involved throwing knives dipped in Bloodtox.

 

The assassin had swimming trunks on and his signature white hoodie. The man vehemently refused to get wet in any way or fashion, instead he prefered watching from afar under an umbrella and sleeping on a towel on the sand.

* * *

The sun was warm and soothing on Desmond's back…almost too warm. The light had moved while he lay stretched out on a towel on the sand until the umbrella no longer shielded him from the sun's rays. He was sleepily debating whether or not he wanted to take off his hoodie because of the heat; or simply lay there longer, like a cat in a patch of sunlight on a floor.

 

A sudden shadow being cast over him and blocking the sun disrupted those thoughts.

 

"Des? We're starting a game of volleyball. C'mon, join us…"

 

Desmond blinked grumpily up into the glare of light, only able to make out the outline of his lover's shape.

 

"Don't wanna…" he grumbled, flopping his head down onto the sand.

 

"Des…don't be this way, sweetheart. I need someone else in this game with some skills…it's just going to be boring and no fun with only Dana, Shaun and Rebecca playing. Please?"

 

"No Alex." he responded.

 

"Come on Desmond, they'll just complain and whine at me if you don't go." Mercer said with boredom, crossing his arms. The virus didn't want to play, so if he was going to endure a game of volleyball at least he wouldn't be alone.

 

"Arggghhh. Fine," Desmond huffed into the towel before rolling over and sitting up. "I'll play."

 

Now that he was sitting up, he could see more of Alex without the sun glaring behind him, enabling Desmond to see that grin he loved on Alex's face.

 

"You just want me to come because you don't want to play either." the assassin deadpanned.

 

"Exactly." The grin became a smirk.

 

"Whatever, where are they?" Desmond asked.

 

"Great!" Alex said. "I'll go tell the others. They're setting up the net now." He turned and moved down the beach.

 

Sighing and knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, Desmond began unzipping his hoodie; leaving it behind him on the towel as he went in search of Alex and the volleyball game.

* * *

 

"No."

 

"Des, you said you would play…"

 

"No way. The net is way too close to the water…" Desmond said, giving said waterline an angry look.

 

There was a hoot of laughter from the other side of the net.

 

"What, the big, bad assassin is afraid of getting his feet wet?" Shaun's voice was mocking. "What are you…some liddle puddy tat? Ow…"

 

Next to where Shaun was standing, Dana shot the Brit a dirty look. "Keep it up and I'll hit you again," she told Shaun warningly, who was rubbing his upper arm where he had just been punched.

 

"Fine," Desmond snapped. "I'll play. I said I would…but I still think that the net is too close to the water. What if the ball goes out of bounds?"

 

Rebecca piped up at that point. "I'll get it," she said. "I was never much good at volleyball, anyways."

 

Dana nodded briskly at that. "Alright, then. Alex and I will be one team; Shaun and Desmond will be the other."

 

Shaun blinked at that news. "Are you sure you want to divide up teams that way? It doesn't seem fair; me and a trained assassin against just the two of you…"

 

"That's what you think…now," Dana said smugly. "I was the captain of the girls' volleyball team at my college."

 

The others just looked at her for a moment before Alex shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Can we start the game now?"

* * *

It didn't take long into the game for things to begin going downhill. For some reason—if he needed one other than the fact that he didn't get along with the assassin—Shaun seemed determined to keep crowding Desmond until he was forced into the water again and again, small waves washing over his feet. ZEUS could feel Desmond's unhappiness with this turn of events, and became agitated inside Alex's mind.

 

 _" The Queen is distressed by this_," the virus fumed.

 

 _Calm down_ , Mercer thought towards the entity that shared his mind and body with him now.  _Des is a big boy...he can handle Shaun and a little water_.

 

Alex had always known that Des didn't like to get wet; however, he had always thought it was merely a quirk of Des'…like Alex's hatred of Brussels sprouts. He couldn't stand the look, taste or smell of them; and refused to allow them into the apartment. The fact that it was a bit more than that for Des became patently obvious a moment later when Shaun body-checked Desmond into the water; knocking the assassin into an incoming wave that washed completely over him, causing him to resurface—angry and sputtering—before launching himself at Shaun.

 

"You prick!" Desmond howled, delivering a punch to Shaun's eye. "I  _ **know**_  you did that on purpose!" The assassin straightened up, panting and glared down at the other man. "I'm done with this game," he said, disgusted, before taking in the silent figures that were watching him avidly.

 

"What?" Desmond asked, confused. He was frustrated, he was wet, he could feel the fabric of his once baggy shorts clinging to him…and all he wanted was to go back to his nice warm towel and his hoodie to soak up some more sun.

 

"Hot damn Des….ah, have you…um…" Rebecca seemed flustered for some reason; and was she  _ **blushing**_?

 

"I think what Rebecca means is…have you been working out more? Or drinking more milk, or something?" Dana interjected. "I mean, they say milk does a body good; and something obviously has been doing  _ **plenty**_  of good, and recently…" She waved a hand to indicate Desmond.

 

The assassin stood there nonplussed as the others took in the body revealed by the now wet and clinging shorts. Water droplets gleamed as they ran down well defined pecs, heading towards the narrow waist that turned into a surprisingly well-shaped butt and hips before tapering into strong legs. Drops of water slid down Desmond's face, so he wiped them off and dragged a hand through his hair to keep the water from dripping down so much, his friends eyes followed the movement. It was like looking at a freaking model for god's sake!

 

Shaun adjusted his glasses and stood up, brushing himself off he was about to start snarking at Desmond. Dana was right, he had to have done something to look like he walked out of a magazine cover. Clearly Desmond was uncomfortable, as revenge to make the situation even more awkward for the assassin he said "Yes Desmond, do tell us what cosmetics you've been using, what's your secret?"

 

 ** _This_**  had been hidden under a hoodie and some baggy shorts? How had they managed to miss  _ **that**_?

* * *

ZEUS wolf whistled in Mercer's mind, sniggering at how everyone was stunned into silence. The Queen was an absolute bombshell and as Rebecca had stated later "Man it's like a Play Girl pin up! But _ **live**_!"

 

Desmond didn't know how to respond to that, cheeks turning red on his already tan skin. "O-okay then...anyone hungry?"

 

It was a relief when Dana's stomach snarled like an angry dog in response, now everyone's attention was half off his...body. And focused on their need for food.

 

Thank whatever deity existed that Alex had already gone and returned with hot dogs. Also wanting to go home, which Desmond was all too eager to do, and glad when they actually left. Uncaring of everyone complaining of the couple's departure.

 

When they returned to their apartment Desmond turned around a pointed a finger at his boyfriend and stated "Never. Again.  _ **Ever**_!"

 

BLACKLIGHT nodded. He and ZEUS watched as the man stormed off to their room to toss his hoodie and shorts in the dirty clothes basket and take a shower. The salt dried on the assassin's skin irritated him to no end.

 

 _" Once again it's your fault. You just love your job of disturbing the Queen." _The entity's voice dripped with sarcasm and disgust.

 

"No! We can't coddle him, he's independent!" Mercer snapped back, responding aloud. He only ever talked back out loud when he was alone or in the apartment. If they were in public or he was busy it was thought.

 

_" You failed to acknowledge the Queen's distress and contributed to it. Causing unwanted attention to him."_

 

"Unwanted attention? A) They're his friends. B) He's suddenly got a body that has me,  ** _and_  **everyone else wondering, if he was holding back on putting the hot  _ **ass**  _in  **a _ssassin_.**  C) Rebecca had a point which technically makes it all  _ **worth it**_ " Alex sat down on the couch in their living room.

 

_" Your first option isn't viable in your weak argument. Your second statement is correct. The last point means little to me, Rebecca is a human, she is nothing to me, just the Queen's acquaintance, as well as the incompetent fool that got him wet."_

 

"Which would be Shaun." BLACKLIGHT smirked.

 

 _"You're no different from the historian_ _imbecile_." ZEUS pointed out smugly.

 

"What?! No!" Mercer retorted lamely.

 

" _Try_ _not to infuriate the Queen further when he prepares dinner later on."_ The entity growled out.

 

"Yeah, right." Alex scoffed.

* * *

Desmond was cooking curry while listening to music from Mercer's touch phone; it was plugged into a Bose speaker. He had no idea when Alex obtained it, most likely Dana bought it for him. The assassin was moving to the song that was on, the beat was contagious and he moved with it, bopping and jiving as he moved around the small kitchen.

 

Alex was on the other side, watching in amusement. He himself didn't eat food because he needed to  ** _consume_**  people, food wouldn't work because it's dead and processed. Mercer could attempt to eat it but it would just sit inside him half digested before he would cough it up later in some alley or the toilet in their bathroom.

 

The song suddenly paused and a 'beep!' sounded twice. Desmond got to the phone before Mercer did and unlocked it, the happy grin instantly fell off his face and his brows furrowed. It was a message from Rebecca, a video of the incident at the beach, she had left her camera on her phone activated and it captured the whole thing. After the video was a text saying 'Here's the vid Alex! Said I would send it to you if you wanted it!"

 

ZEUS sensed a thinning patience in Desmond. BLACKLIGHT began to inch away from the counter slowly. When the assassin put the phone down his golden eyes glared. Mercer made it to the door of their bedroom before hearing Desmond's voice.

 

"ALEX MERCER!" an angry shout "ZEUS!" a very angry shout. The entity and Mercer cringed.

 

Desmond was fast when he wanted to be, however Alex was already jumping out the window when a knife was thrown and nearly nailed his leg, embedding into the wall below the window.

 

When the virus was several rooftops away, BLACKLIGHT sighed in relief.

 

_"Told you so."_

 

"Shut up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atomic Bikini: A term used for when a woman is in her 1st trimester to first 1/2 of their 2nd trimester in which they fill out their swimsuits (usually a bikini) perfectly and are suddenly hotter or sexy-er than they've ever been before. The breast are bigger and the hips are...a bit wider, but not too wide. Basically going from Oh look a bikini to IS THIS BAY WATCH(ers)? D8
> 
> sorry if this info doesnt seem all that correct im typing this from memory.


	3. Get Up & Out! Do the Technicolour Shout!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wouldn't be surprised if we found out you're some cow hybrid freak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hack here! Thanks for the faves and follows you guys! Sorry to keep ya waiting I got lotsa stuff going on!
> 
> so here we enter BLACKWATCH Captain Robert Cross -round of applause-
> 
> thanks PirateWeasel! Check out this authors fics here and on fanfiction.net!
> 
> Allons-y!

_**Chapter Title** :_ Get Up & Out! Do the Technicolour Shout!

_**First Trimester—Month 3** _

_**Symptom(s): Ravenous Appetite/ Puking & Morning Sickness** _

* * *

Desmond's fingers slipped as he gripped the smooth porcelain of the toilet's rim and retched weakly into the bowl again.

 

Finally, his stomach so empty that not even bile came up, he sagged—gasping—on the bathroom floor.

 

What the hell was wrong with him? For the last four days he had woken up feeling violently ill; barely managing to make it to the apartment's small bathroom before vomiting. The weirdest part about it was that less than an hour later he would find himself ravenously hungry, going through the pantry and cabinets looking for something to eat.

 

The first two times, he had thought it might have been the leftovers that he had eaten for dinner had gone bad. Desmond knew he shouldn't leave them in the fridge that long; but it seemed like a waste of food to just throw them out. After all, he hadn't gotten the hang of living with Alex and not cooking enough for two to eat. Alex might not need to eat because of the virus but Desmond liked cooking for the two of them, and sometimes Alex would join him for dinner.

 

Desmond was pretty certain that Alex was vomiting it up when he went for those 'after-dinner walks' of his…probably Consuming some unwary human shortly afterwards. As long as he didn't see it happen, Desmond could deal with it.

 

For some reason, right now the thought of Alex vomiting up perfectly good food and then **Consuming someone** was turning Desmond a bit green around the gills.

 

It wasn't bad leftovers, however. The night before last, he had been too tired to cook (and what was up with that? He was never that tired from just training, before…) and had ordered a pizza. He threw out the leftover pizza just to be on the safe side.

 

He had still woken up in the morning with a start, bolting to the bathroom to pray to the porcelain god….

 

Last night Desmond had started to wonder if he had picked up some sort of stomach bug and opened a can of chicken noodle soup for dinner. Who got sick to their stomach, he reasoned, from eating chicken noodle soup? It was what you fed people when they were sick; there couldn't be any problems from having soup for dinner.

He thought he would be fine in the morning.

 

Instead, here he was again, on his knees in front on the toilet and close enough to it that he could tell that they should really invest in one of those 'stain-removing' toilet tablet things. What the hell were they called, again? It didn't matter; he knew they were blue and fizzed. Dana could probably tell him what they were and what brand to buy.

 

Enough was enough; there had to be something he could take to get over this…whatever it was. He was an Assassin, dammit! Assassins don't go to bed thinking that they should take some Pepto and pray that they don't wake up and give the Technicolour Shout.

 

He would find something that dealt with the stomach flu…as soon as he could get off the bathroom floor.

* * *

Robert Cross folded his arms across his chest and let out a loud, exasperated sigh at the sight in front of him.

 

 Mercer's roommate—Desmond something—was kneeling over the toilet and puking his guts out.

 

Mercer had asked Cross to stop by the apartment and check on his roommate early this morning, saying that he felt guilty leaving his roommate alone when the guy had been sick for almost two weeks now.

 

Cross had asked Mercer gruffly why he didn't just tell his roommate to see a doctor if he was that sick.

 

 "Desmond's stubborn," Mercer had said, looking frustrated. "And he won't do anything I suggest if he thinks I'm trying to 'mother-hen' him."

 

"Look, I'm not asking you to donate a kidney or something, just show up and make sure he's able to get around okay…it's not that big a deal."

 

Cross had started to refuse, until Mercer had told Cross he would leave and deal with his roommate on his own if that was the case. Knowing that BLACKLIGHT was needed to deal with a new HIVE that had been reported today, Cross had grudgingly agreed to go to Mercer's apartment and check on the other man that lived there.

 

Another wave of retching noises came from the figure bent over the toilet bowl again, causing Cross to make a small sound of disgust.

 

Desmond turned bleary eyes set in a green-tinged face towards the man that leaned against the bathroom's doorjamb and gave a half-hearted glare.

 

"What?" Desmond asked, his voice a little thick from trying to suppress his nausea. "You got something you want to say?"

 

"Just that's the nastiest thing I've seen since my college girlfriend got pregnant," Cross said, rolling his eyes, "and considering whom I work for, that's saying a lot."

 

"Well, thank you so much for sharing," the other man snarked. "I'm sure you've made 'Father of the Year' with that bedside manner. Your kid must be so proud."

 

"No kid," Robert told him, his voice flat. "She lost it about three weeks after she found out she was pregnant. We split up a little later."

 

Desmond seemed taken aback by this revelation, blinking eyes that had widened just a bit as he stared silently at Cross. A moment later he spoke.

 

 "I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine," Robert said, straightening up to stand in the doorway. "I would have made a shitty dad, anyway." He heaved a breath, "You going to be getting off that floor soon, or did you need to toss up someone else's cookies as well?"

 

The glare on Mercer's roommate's face was back again.

 

"I'm fine now, and I—" The man's voice cut off suddenly as he practically turned a paler shade of green and began puking again.

 

Robert Cross slumped back against the doorway, letting his head thump lightly against the doorjamb as he did so. He turned his gaze up to the ceiling as he muttered, "…that next time Mercer asked for a favor, the virus could go take his requests and shove them…"

 

Another round of puking noises drowned out what he said next.

* * *

 

"What **can** you eat without throwing it back up later?" Cross paced back and forth in frustration. He'd tried to give Desmond some soup because the man had been ravenous after throwing up his guts, but it had taken only 30 seconds before he ran back to the restroom.

 

"Well excuse me for not being able to keep down my shit!" Desmond snarled.

 

"Has it occurred to you that maybe you should, oh I don't know? Schedule an appointment with Ragland?" The BLACKWATCH Captain didn't care what about what BLACKLIGHT said anymore. This was getting ridiculous!

 

"I don't need—BLEGH—to see a doc—HUURK—tor!"

 

"Have you taken any Pepto?"

 

"I already tried th—BLUUR!"

 

If this had been a job Cross would've wanted to receive overtime pay and quit. BLACKLIGHT was going to repay him for this or he wouldn't like him in the next few days.

Robert hoped to God that Desmond would finally stop puking; he really just wanted to drag the Assassin by his hood to see the doctor.

 

"Y-you don't have to stay I'll be fine," Desmond was panting now.

 

BLACKLIGHT was definitely not going to like Cross.

 

Disgusting noises continued from the man he was babysitting.

 

"It would be easier on the both of us if you just go and get yourself checked," Robert said in irritation.

 

"I told you I'm fine!" Desmond panted out in denial.

 

"You know I'll have no problem dragging you unconscious," Cross thought of more ways to potentially manhandle Desmond to a clinic. One of those ways involved a headlock. "Wouldn't be surprised if we find out you're some cow hybrid freak," He grumbled aloud.

 

More Technicolour Shout.

 

Scratch that, BLACKLIGHTs going to hate him for two weeks tops.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Altaïr's stubbornness runs through his line lmao. Yeah making Desmond miserable is fun as well as Cross being an arse. PirateWeasel is helping me so yaaaay! Next chap will be...something.
> 
> Owari~


	4. Interlude: A Captain's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was to say Robert Cross doesn't keep his promises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be up soon you guys!

_**Interlude** _

_**Chapter Title** :_ A Captain's Revenge.

* * *

 

Cross made good on his promise. The next two weeks were a living Hell for Mercer.

 

While the BLACKWATCH Captain babysat Miles, BLACKLIGHT was sent on missions that were highly difficult.

 

As in full-blown HIVES, Supreme Hunters, and getting 'accidentally' gassed with Bloodtox. Also, Templars somehow getting tipped off to were he was hiding, and then getting shot with RPG rockets.

Alex would come home covered in filth,  with barely any energy as he would stumble into the apartment to Desmond's apparent amusment and slight worry. Amusement because Mercer would stumble like the drunkards at the bar he worked part-time at. Worry because Alex was dead tired, filthy, and weak from being unable to feed.

 

ZEUS was seething with irritation.

* * *

 

 _"Oh look, another one."_ ZEUS growled. A super soldier was barreling towards Mercer. Alex wasn't paying attention at the moment; he was busy dealing with an absurdly large Hunter. Admittedly, Mercer wasn't doing very well; he hand't been able to feed, so he was a bit off his game.

 

 _"Mercer..."_ ZEUS was tugging on his attention. The super soldier was still coming. Another moment and they'd be impaled on the large piece of pipe the creature was holding.

 

Oh damn.

 

The pipe was drenched with anti-biotics. ZEUS could smell it. Anti-biotics weren't lethal; they just caused immense amounts of pain.

ZEUS hated pain.

 

_"Mercer, there's a super soldier 180 degrees to your left."_

 

BLACKLIGHT punched the Hunter that was trying to eat his face, then snapped its neck and Consumed it. A Supreme Hunter leapt at him. Alex caught its claws with his own. He ended up in a grapple lock, attempting to wrestle the damn monster.

 

_"Mercer, throw it!"_

 

Alex was momentarily distracted by ZEUS' calls to his attention. "What?"

 

_ "That's it!" _

 

ZEUS yanked Alex and shoved him into the back of his head while the entity pushed to the front to take control. He kicked the Supreme Hunter off to stab it with a tendril, throwing it into a building

 

Turning Mercer's body, he barely caught the pipe as the super soldier attempted to impale him. Moving with the momentum, he swung in a 360 and tossed the super soldier into the Supreme Hunter; who proceeded to eat what was thrown at it.

 

ZEUS grinned sadistically, then frowned when he felt a strong pull. He scrabbled for a hold as Alex pulled control from under him. The entity tumbled back into Mercer's head.

 

_"You should be thanking me."_

 

"Whatever, I had things under control." ZEUS' host snapped.

 

" _We would've been impaled with a pipe drenched in anti-biotics. You weren't paying attention. I saved you from hours of excruciating pain!"_

 

"I could've dodged it. You didn't have to do that!"

 

_"At the angle he attacked you from, we would be stuck to the Supreme Hunter or the ground. You are weak. You barely Consumed. My logic is unflawed, don't argue with me!"_

 

Mercer's next words were cut off when a RPG rocket hit his back. The rocket exploded and sent him flying into the HIVE that had burst. Alex shook his head. Looking up, his eyes widened to saucers. He stood up shakily and put his hands up.

 

"Easy there..."

 

What he was facing was the HIVE Queen. It looked like the xenomorph from the Alien movie trilogy. But instead of black hard skin, it was covered with red and pinkish flesh. It growled at him, opening it's jaws wide to scream at him.

 

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

 

Alex groaned in complaint and morphed his arm into a large blade.

 

The HIVE Queen was huge; twice the size of a Supreme Hunter, she completely dwarfed BLACKLIGHT. She let out a scream again and bladed tentacles came out of her back.

 

Well _shite._

 

_"This is going to take awhile..."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Cross, he the realist.


	5. Consume, Spread, & REPLICATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the good doctor brings a rather...(Un)pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Babies!

_**Chapter Title:**_ Of Doctors  & Offspring

_**First Trimester—Month 4** _

_**Symptom(s): Ravenous Appetite/ Puking & Morning Sickness** _

* * *

 

 

“Explain to me again why you won’t just go ask Ragland to check you out,” Cross said; irritation plain in his voice. “And how the hell are you gaining weight if you can’t keep anything down?”

 

Desmond’s voice echoed slightly back at him from the toilet bowl that the man was currently still facing after the last round of heaves.

 

“I told you, I’ll be fine. I don’t need a damn babysitter, and I don’t need to see Ragland abo—“The man’s voice broke off again as he started puking. A few minutes later, he was wiping his mouth and trying to take deep breaths. Mercer’s roommate reached for the shiny chrome lever to flush the toilet.

 

“I’m not wasting any more of my time coming here in the mornings,” Cross snapped, his temper growing short. “You’re going to see Ragland…today.”

 

“I told you,” Desmond began, struggling to get to his feet, “I’m not—“

 

Before he could finish his sentence Cross was on him, an arm wrapped around his throat cutting off his air. Weakened by the recent bout of vomiting and not expecting an attack from the person that Alex had sent to watch him and help him if needed, Desmond was unable to react in time. He struggled to free himself from the choke hold, all the while feeling his body growing weaker. The taste of the air in his mouth was stale as it failed to reach his lungs. He could hear a tinny ringing in his ears that—although it never seemed to grow any louder—drowned out almost every other sound in the room. His head felt lighter, as though it would float away, and his sight seemed to grey—like looking through clouds, came the disconnected thought.

 

A voice came to him through the ringing in his ears, sounding oddly far away. “You’re going to Ragland; and later on Mercer’s going to thank me for dragging your ass there and saving him the trouble. As for how I get you there...well, it’s not like you’re the love of his life. You’re his damn roommate, and right now—you’re really annoying.”

 

Miles away, Alex Mercer stiffened where he hid in an alleyway. Something was wrong, something involving Desmond. Inside his mind, ZEUS howled in anger and frustration.

_“Something has happened to the Queen! We need to find the Queen!”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Miles? Mr. Miles…Desmond, can you hear me?”

 

Desmond blinked his eyes at the blurry face that swam above him, haloed by the glare from the overhead lights.

 

“What happened?” he said, groggily. “Cross…that bastard!” Desmond swore as the memory of Cross putting him in a choke hold came back to him.

 

“I’m Dr. Ragland,” the face was saying, “Captain Cross brought you to me and asked me to examine you. He said that you have been sick for almost a month now and that you fainted this morning when he came to check on you.”

 

Desmond aimed a glare at the face, only to swear again as it intensified the headache pounding in his temples. “I know who you are,” he said, grumpily. “I didn’t faint and I don’t need an exam. I’ll be fine…it’s just some weird stomach bug.”

 

“Captain Cross seemed very concerned about your health…,” the doctor was saying as he reached for a clipboard that was holding several chart papers.

 

“I’ll just bet he did,” the Assassin muttered to himself.

 

The doctor continued speaking, “…and with you being roommates with BLACKLIGHT, we prefer not to take any chances. If you will just answer some questions for me, we will get the tests running on your blood work and can start the actual exam.”

 

“Blood work? What do you mean blood work? I don’t want anyone sticking me with a damn needle unless I’m getting a new tattoo.”

 

“Oh,” the doctor said his voice unconcerned as he reached for a pen while looking at the clipboard. “We already drew it. Now, do you have a family history of…?”

 

* * *

 

 

One hour, seventeen minutes later….

 

 

“You have got to be kidding me…” Desmond said, sitting up from where he had been laying on the modified exam table, pulling his shirt back down over his stomach.

 

“Nope,” said Dr. Ragland cheerfully. “You’re pregnant. The tests all confirm it; and it feels like you’re around three-to-four months pregnant. We’ll know more once we run a sonogram on you.”

 

“I can’t be pregnant,” Desmond told him. “For starters, there’s the little fact that; oh, I don’t know…I'm a **_guy_. _Guys don’t get pregnant_ ,** and the last time I had to take a leak; I had a dick. So how the hell could I be pregnant?!”

 

“We think it’s related to the ZEUS virus,” Dr. Ragland said absently; flipping through pages on Desmond’s chart. “We’re flying blind on this one; but all of your tests confirmed it…you’re pregnant. Although, I still want to track down the joker who thought it would be funny to request a pregnancy test on you.”

 

“I’ll put money down that Shaun paid someone for that,” mumbled Desmond under his breath. “Seems like his style…”

Just then Dr. Ragland's assistant came in from the opposite room where medicine, vials of blood samples, and other equipment were kept.

 

"A-Actually sir...I was the one who requested a...p-pregnancy test..." the assistant said timidly. His name tag was inscribed with the name Quentin.

 

He was a man of small stature and had a bedhead of curly brown hair. The little guy could have been mistaken for an awkward college student because of his freckles and large black framed glasses he kept pushing up as he peered around the frame of the door.

 

Ragland was clearly angry as he tensed and gripped the clipboard. "And **why?** Just **_why_** would you do that, Andy?" The doctor didn't exactly bother to remember the interns name correctly, so he had given his student a nickname.

 

The student also had a stuttering problem.

 

"W-well I wasn't able to...d-disturb you during the e-exam and y-you left a note to start the-the testing sir!" Quentin replied to the best of his ability. He'd never seen Ragland angry at him; maybe annoyed sometimes, but never angry.

 

"But I **_never_  **told you to run a pregnancy test! Dammit Andy what were you thinking? I should be thanking you; but at the same time I want an answer as to **_why_**  you did it without my consent!" Dr. Ragland's face was slightly red; he huffed and rubbed his right temple with the clipboard dangling in his left hand.

 

"I-I'm sorry sir, w-when I looked at the symptoms li-listed I thought your patient w-was a fe-female! The signs exhibited all p-pointed to the pa-patient being pregnant but n-not knowing it! You al-always keep who y-your patients are co-confidential. You have a-all the o-other things written fo-f-for me to test so I don't have to c-compromise the p-patient's identity. Y-yo-ou didn't put the patient's g-gender sir..."

 

Desmond looked at the small man peering around the doorway. "Huh," he said. "I would have seriously put money on it being Shaun." His face brightened then, "Wait...so Shaun doesn't have a clue. I can work with this.... I just don't know how to explain it to Alex."

 

"Oooh, Doc, quick! Tell me the name of something horrible and contagious to have!"

 

Dr. Ragland looked in bewilderment at the Assassin. "Why do you want to know that? And what do you want to know about?"

 

"Anything! Make something up...I don't care! I am going to prank that Brit so hard..." Desmond's eyes gleamed at the thought.

 

Mercer walked right into the room, bringing back food that Ragland had requested to test on Desmond. Namely the ones he couldn't eat. But of course ZEUS had muscled his way into control of Alex so BLACKLIGHT had to watch while ZEUS did the talking.

 

“It's quite obvious,” the virus said, a smug look on Mercer’s face as he spoke. “The answer lies in me, you see. I don't just **_Consume_**  things and replicate; I'm capable of altering genetics as well.” The entity said this matter-of-factly with an air of nonchalance.

 

“What?!” Desmond was stunned. A moment later he shook his head and held up a hand. “Wait, just a damn minute here, what the hell does that mean?” There was growing anger warming his voice as he asked the question.

 

Quentin looked over at the other doctor and whispered from the doorway, "See? M-mood swings, w-we-weight gain, s-sensitivity...do you u-understand why I th-thought you had a female p-patient?"

 

Desmond narrowed his eyes as he looked over at his lover, who was walking into the room. "You knew?" he said, his voice rising as he continued. "You _**knew**_  there was a chance you could knock me up and you never even _**mentioned**_  it?!"

 

"You are forgetting human, that I do not particularly care if you knew or not." He gave a toothy smirk. "Besides you seem to have no objections when we—or you and Alex, mated. Of course I didn't mention that you were in season. Sex altering genetics? I think Mercer told you but as I recall, 'I don't give a shit, just fuck me!' is what you said."

 

Dr. Ragland had no idea how to react for a moment. He cleared his throat and took the food bag from ZUES. ''We still need to test what you can and can't eat by smell. If I recall correctly, you can tolerate ginger but not fast food...or whatever diet you have for your high metabolism, which may have been heightened more by your pregnancy."

 

“No, I want to know why the hell Mercer didn’t bother to tell me **_at all_**  that he could get me pregnant!”

 

ZEUS's eyes glowed red. He snarled at what Desmond said.

 

"Well you can discuss that with Alex if you like, remember that we share a body and **HE**  keeps me on a tight _**leash**_!" he growled. "I will explain if you can just **_calm_** down for a moment!" ZEUS hissed and his nose wrinkled. "Your hormones are driving me crazy! The HIVE already knows you're pregnant..."

 

“ _FUCK THE HIVE!_ ” Desmond bellowed. “I still want to hear why I didn’t know I was pregnant!” He suddenly stopped and glared at ZEUS, “And exactly how long has the HIVE known that I am pregnant, anyway?”

 

ZEUS huffed, “The HIVE knew you were pregnant a week after you conceived. I purposely told it to keep the information from Alex.”

Desmond was pissed, “But you didn’t consider the fact that maybe it would’ve been better if you just told me!” 

 

“I find it pointless to state the obvious, the signs were all there,” The entity gave Desmond a dull stare. “Besides I thought the Queen would be happy. Humans celebrate creation of offspring.”

 

All Desmond could do was sputter. ZEUS has baffling logic, the entity was clinical and detached.

 

Ragland rummaged in his desk for aspirin. Not looking up as he spoke to break the argument.

 

"I can see that this will have an impact on your...lifestyle if you will. Now I'm going to write up a few websites you can browse for prenatal tips & follow up with an appointment a week in advance. It'll take time for you to adjust to this news. I'll email a list of supplements & recommended dietary changes as well."

 

* * *

 

**_To be continued...._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love awkward interns. Totes adorbes.


	6. Interlude 2: Newbie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing an OC of mine.

_**Interlude 2** _

_**Chapter Title:**_ Newbie?

* * *

 

Gravel crunches under old tires, yellow paint job glinting in the sunlight of a clear day. The taxi comes to a gradual stop, passenger door swinging open & a man being shoved out the backseat.

 

"Ow! What am I 'spose ta' do with all this stuff?"

 

No answer is given, the only response is having a box shoved into his hands & the rest of his bags dumped on the sidewalk. 

 

" _signore per favore_! What am I 'spose ta' tell em—ack!"

 

Coughing when exhaust blows into his face. The taxi peels off with a squeal of its tires. Quite literally leaving the Italian male in the dust.

Shaking his head & snorting, curly hair swishing in the movement. Quentin glanced upwards at the old building he stood awkwardly in front of. Standard red bricks & typical graffiti, rusting fire escape & chain link fence. Trash blowing about in the empty lot save for a white van peeking out from behind a wall. His contact had given him an address to a warehouse...?

 

_"quel bastardo mi ha appena abbandonato_! They could have at least given me directions...aw man I'm lost."

 

Little could be done standing in the middle of warehouse district doing nothing. Hearing curses when a noise echoes out from something, actually several somethings, falling.

 

" 'Becca get out here & help me! These boxes won't move themselves!"

 

English accent. Must be some guy. Another voice responds cheekily, which Quentin assumes must be this 'Becca person.

 

"Aww but you're a strapping young fellow! Surely such a handsome Englishman can handle a few boxes of equipment~"

 

Sighing, the Italian put down the box to put on his backpack & picked up his dufflebag. Barely managing to lift the box in his arms.

Might as well head towards the voices.

* * *

 

"I'm Shaun Hastings, the smart one."

 

A red head apparently. Natural too, but an absolute stick in the mud, Quentin thinks.

 

"I'm the technician! Names Rebecca Crane! Don't let Debbie Downer over there get your panties in a twist, he just needs to get laid."

 

The face Shaun made had Quentin snickering. Looks like the poor man sucked a major lemon. Can't he joke too?

 

"Don't be **vulgar** around our guest Ms.Crane."

 

Shaun sniffed, like an elder admonishing and ill behaved student. Rebecca stuck her tongue out childishly.

 

" _il mio nome è_ Quentin—"

He's cut off by the woman.

 

"Seriously? Like Quentin Tarantino?! Italian too?"

 

The enthusiasm is somewhat off putting.

 

"—uh yeah I guess? I dunno know who ya' talking bout doll. Thanks though. Yeah I'm Italian,  _la_ _mia famiglia_ came from Italy way back then. Great grandparents  & their grandparents where part of some mob or whatever."

 

A hard thump of a book on a desk broke the conversation. Everyone silenced immediately when William Miles had entered from the stairwell.

 

"Hate to cut the conversation short. We have work to do. Obviously you've already met Quentin Verichii.—"

 

He opened a folder. Flipping through stapled documents stolen straight from Abstergo.

 

"—directly descended from the Lion of Venice. An important Assassin in the history of the Brotherhood. We'll touch on that some other time. You were transferred yes? Contacts told us they could only send you, straight out of a gang war in your neighborhood... informant for police..."

 

The Mentor looked unimpressed. Raising a brow at Quentin. Rubbing the back of his neck, Quentin laughed nervously.

 

_"Sí signore_. Wasn't an  _infiltrato_ for 'em though, cause narcs got killed tryna' bust a drug ring. Some cops told me ta' pack n' move. Dropped me here  & didn't say much, was a side job ta' make some funds for myself. All cash, no card. Stashed it in my pack...." 

 

Being scrutinized made it feel like Miles was holding a magnifying glass over him, eyes picking him apart.

 

"Right. Hastings get him to work. He's your assistant for now."

 

The British man sputters, about to protest, he doesn't get a chance since William is already leaving the room.

Quentin grinned at Shaun.

Shaun sighed heavily & rubbed his temples, anticipating the headache he's going to have later. 

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

 

"So the new guy is Quentin?"

 

Desmond asked, laying down after Cross had forced him to drink ginger tea. Face timing would've been convenient, but Desmond hasn't quite figured out how to get it working. He prefers texting to calling too. None of that mattered while Rebecca updated him on how they're doing.

Especially with him supposedly unable to work from being 'sick'.

 

"Yup! He's like you but Italian & a little on the short side, definitely taller than Shaun. Also loving his curly hair. It's soft. I touched it. He's pretty cool."

Desmond smiled.

 

"You like him already. He sounds fun."

 

"Shaun doesn't of course. Says he's too passive or mellow. Got mad when Quentin called the Pieces of Eden **'magic doohickeys** ' He's so laid back, kinda like me when I'm high."

 

Snorting out a laugh, Desmond rolled his eyes when Cross frowned at him from down the hallway.

 

"No I'm serious man. He's the definition of **That Chill Friend™**  he doesn't fight with Shaun but the way he talks is like a _mofioso_. It's annoying the Hell outta Shaun. Man l wish you weren't sick! You're missing out on a front row seat entertainment!"

 

 Rolling from his back to lay on his side. Desmond briefly contemplates putting her on speaker. Cross is more of an ass than usual today so he doesn't want to deal with him complaining.

 

"Glad to know he's doing my job. Did he say 'Yes Quentin go away' yet? He probably didn't because it's the guys first day. Amazing he's taking all of Shaun's snark."

 

"I told you Des. He's the Chill Friend ™ nothing Shaun says is getting to him."

 

"$5 says he starts sassing Shaun before I come back."

 

Rebecca smirked whilst she worked on Baby. Whispering into her Bluetooth when Shaun walked by muttering into his tea mug.

 

"$10 says he doesn't."

 

A snicker out of Desmond

 

"$15 says he does & curses Hastings out."

Shaun's voice filters into the mic, loud enough for Desmond to hear.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT A DOOHICKEY. IT'S A **PIECE OF EDEN!"**

Rebecca struggles to muffle her laughter. Gasping & barely managing to answer.

"You're so on Des."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signore per favore = sir please
> 
> quel bastardo mi ha appena abbandonato! = That bastard just abandoned me!
> 
> il mio nome è quentin = my name is Quentin
> 
> la mia famiglia = my family
> 
> infiltrato = snitch
> 
> mafioso = mafia (member of mafia)

**Author's Note:**

> This looks more cracky than anything else  
> you guys like it?


End file.
